


the stars and the moon

by heartsforhao



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Space AU, VOLLEYBALL NERDS, no mentions of volleyball though, ooc kei, ooc tadashi, the title is basic but this is good i swear, this is my first fic pls be nice, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsforhao/pseuds/heartsforhao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"we're both here for opposite reasons," tadashi mused. "me, trying to find love, and you, trying to run away from it. i guess we're opposites." kei hummed in response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars and the moon

**Author's Note:**

> based off of and translated from a legend i had to write for french class. warning; kei and tadashi are pretty ooc (this is my first fic and i'm pretty nervous to post it but yeah enjoy)

a long time ago, before the human eye had ever even looked up into space, before humans had ever even stepped foot on the earth, there were beings in the sky. they inhabited the vast abyss of outer space. they were quite human-like themselves, the same physical resemblance, and same emotional capacity. they spoke the way we speak now, in many different languages native to the planet they were closest to. however, if you were to look closely at them, their eyes would captivate you. they shone as bright as the sun, in many shades from red to yellow. there were fiery red ones that belonged to the fiercer of beings, and soft yellow ones that belonged to the quieter beings. then, there were the bright gold ones that belonged to the most beautiful beings, the ones with the loveliest souls, whose existence brought joy to those around them. whomever they belonged to was considered someone very special, and if that being loved you, then you were definitely special as well. 

a being, tadashi, had bright gold eyes, his love as strong as love could be. though he didn't love many, those he did, he loved with all of his being. another, kei, had softer eyes, a pale yellow, showing him to be of a calmer, more rational type. he had never been in love before, and therefore didn't see the point in love. the both of them were as opposite as they could be, one who wore their heart on their sleeve, and the other who kept their heart locked away in a cage. 

the elder beings of tadashi's clan wished him to marry, to spread his love as much as he could. they gave him many options of beings with similarities to him, but tadashi refused. he did not wish to marry someone chosen for him, he wished to be free to choose his eternal partner. so, the elders struck a deal with tadashi. he had a year to find an eternal partner, and if he did not succeed in that time, the elders would choose a partner for him. 

at the same time, kei was undergoing the same conversation with the elders of his clan, who wished him to marry as well. kei refused, insisting he did not want to marry, that he didn't even want to love someone. after all, he said, those you find yourself loving always find a way to get lost again. frustrated, the elders begged for one year, one year for kei to try to find love, and if at the end of the year, he had not fallen in love with someone, then the elders wouldn't have kei marry. he agreed to the offer, with no real intention of following through with his promise. so, wishing not to be found, and in turn, to not find anyone, kei secluded himself far away from everything on an unpopulated dwarf planet called pluto. 

tadashi, however, began his search right away, determined to find an eternal partner who would love him with everything they had, and in return, so would tadashi. for months he searched the whole of the galaxy, every planet, every meteor, everywhere he could think of, but he couldn't find anyone. no one fell in love with tadashi, and in turn, tadashi didn't fall in love with anyone either. sure, people were intrigued with his eyes, and even tried to fall in love with him because of them, but a fake love wasn't what tadashi was looking for, and it always ended as soon as it had started. it was a frustrating process, and tadashi could feel himself becoming less and less happy, less and less inclined to keep searching. the dwarf planets were his last hope, but even then tadashi felt himself not even wanting to search. it's pointless, he thought, no one will even be there and this will have all been a waste. but, tadashi decided that he would search one more planet, and if there was no one there, he would give up on his search and accept the elders' offer for an arranged marriage. 

with no particular hopes or expectations, tadashi found himself on a planet called pluto, looking around. it was useless, there didn't seem to be anyone, let alone anything there. however, just as tadashi was turning around to leave to his home planet, a quiet voice startled him. 

"who are you?" it asked. not even turning around, tadashi gave his answer. 

the voice answered back, giving a name, kei. then, the voice, kei, asked what tadashi was doing here. "i thought that no one came to this planet."

"i was searching for an eternal partner," tadashi says, "but so far, no one's really fallen in love with me, and i haven't fallen with anyone either. what a waste, right?" tadashi laughed bitterly. 

"i don't think it's a waste." tadashi turned around, facing the stranger. a young man stood in front of him, his eyes staring imploringly at him. the soft yellow was a contrast to the dull grey colours of the planet they were standing on. his clothes and hair were both dulled with dust, and seemed to be the same shade of grey as their surroundings. his eyes seemed to be the only source of light in this otherwise grey world and tadashi found himself enamoured with them.

"what?" he snapped out his daze, looking up at kei.

"i don't think your search is a waste." kei repeated. "if you're that devoted to finding love, there's no reason you shouldn't continue your search until you find someone."

"but i don't see the point anymore. the elders of my clan gave me a year to fall in love with someone of my choosing, and there are only four months left in that year. it's hopeless." tadashi sighed. the exhaustion of the last eight months was finally taking its toll on him, weighing down his bones, but he didn't cry. he was long past the point of sadness now; he was empty. kei walked closer to tadashi, close enough for him to see the dotting of freckles scattered across the bridge of his nose, and the bright gold of his eyes that seemed to be dulling. "but that's okay. i guess i always knew deep down that i wouldn't actually find someone. it's too big of a wish to actually come true anyway." he sat down on the rocky surface of the planet, gazing up at the dark sky.

"do you want to know why i'm here?" kei asked, sitting down next to him. tadashi nodded halfheartedly. "i ran away." tadashi raised his eyebrows in a questioning manner, so kei continued. "the elders of my clan wished me to marry. i didn't want to, so they told me that i had a year to try to fall in love with someone, and if i didn't by the end of the year, then they wouldn't have me marry. so i ran away to avoid people. i thought that if i secluded myself, then i wouldn't fall in love, and i could return home after a year and not have to get married. but, now that the year is almost up, i find myself starting to think that maybe love isn't such a bad thing afterall. so i guess we both wasted a year on nothing." 

"we're both here for opposite reasons," tadashi mused. "me, trying to find love, and you, trying to run away from it. i guess we're opposites." kei hummed in response. "i don't really want to go back home right away. it'll be like admitting defeat, like admitting that i actually can't find love by myself. then it'll feel like i don't actually deserve love." 

"then just stay here." kei spoke before thinking. a small blush spread its way across both of their cheeks, so kei continued hurriedly. "it gets lonely here sometimes, so it would be nice to have some company." so tadashi stayed. 

tadashi stayed for himself, and tadashi stayed for kei. over the next four months, they both fell in love, and over the next four months, they both mustered up the courage to go home and tell the elders of their respective clans. they had told the elders together; they were in love. tadashi told the elders of his clan that he had finally found his eternal partner, and kei told the elders of his clan that he had finally come to understand love. they were both as happy as they could ever be. 

they travelled the universe together, and fell more and more in love as they aged. when they sensed that the end of their days was nearing, they travelled to the planet where the rulers of their universe lived. there, they asked if there was any way that they could stay together forever, even after they had passed away. a kind being made them an offer, and they agreed. 

and so, when they had both passed away, the sky they had spent years gazing up at had gained two new inhabitants; the stars and the moon. the stars and the moon were always together when the sky turned dark at night. the stars were scattered over the night sky just like the freckles that had been scattered over tadashi's nose, and the moon was a pale yellow just like the colour of kei's eyes that had shone the brightest when tadashi was by his side. and so they stayed.


End file.
